When Jets Attack
by Desepere Romantique
Summary: A parody of what happens when Greg Throws a pool party at his Apartment.
1. Grissom the CanOpener

When Jets attack

Today was a good day. Today the entire team was coming to his house for a pool party. He conviently rented the pool for 12 hours for $15. At 6:00 he was checking to make sure everything was perfect. There was plenty of beer, sodas, and chip and dip. All he need was the people. It surprised him that Grissom was coming.

Warrick and Nick arrived first, each carrying a six pack of beer. Catherin and Sara arrived next closely followed by Grissom. All of whom were carrying a food of some sort.

Greg looked at the table that was packed with food and drinks. Sara and Catherine went to the restroom to change(in different bathrooms you sickos).

The first to get in the pool was of course Greg. Sara and Catherine got in next, followed by Nick and Warrick. As everyone got used to the water temperature Greg was checking out Sara in her bikini. Sara looked over at Greg and lunged at him. Before he could take a breath Sara dunked his head underwater. Greg came up sputtering and gasping for breath. He then turned around tried to tackle Sara. The other three started bursting out with laughter at the sight of Greg and Sara wrestling like little kids.

Catherine went up behind Warrick and pushed him below. Warrick and pushed him dunked her and she pulled Nick down with her. Soon everyone was engaging in a dunking war, with the exception of Grissom of course. But Sara was going to change that dramatic music

Sara pulled herself out of the pool and grabbed a soda. She pretended to try to open the soda and said in her most convincing voice possible, "Grissom," she whined

"I can't open the soda. Could you help me? The thing won't frickin' open." She gave him the puppy dog look. Grissom walked over to Sara. He grabbed the can and opened it. "See that was easy", he said. "Yea, I know but…" Sara started but grabbed the soda and pushed Grissom into the pool. She busted out laughing as Grissom broke the surface of the water.

"What was that for?" he sputtered

"You looked liked you needed cooling off" She laughed.

"Very funny" he said.


	2. Revenge of the Jets

Before long things started settling down, and that wasn't good for Greg, who was on his fourth beer.

"Anybody up for a chicken fight?" Greg yelled.

Sara scrambled over to Greg and shouted "I call Greg!" Catherine, getting the idea, flung herself towards Warrick. "Warrick's mine!" she called.

That left Nick and Grissom. They turned their heads toward each other, then quickly moved away.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen," said nick, suddenly sounding like a wrestling referee, or whatever you call them. "Step up for the first round. In this corner we have the Deadly Catherine and Warrick. But in this corner," he pointed to the opposite side of the pool, where Sara was attempting to get on Greg's shoulders. "We have the Fatal Sara and Greg! Ladies, are you ready?" He asked to Sara and Catherine.

They both nodded their heads and Nick shouted, "Alright, ready…set… DING DING DING!" He made a fake bell sound, and stepped back to let the teams rush forward.

Catherine and Sara collided as the guys came forward. "OW!" they both yelled at the same time. But it was Sara who regained balance first, and she attacked Catherine.

At one point Catherine had Sara bending all the way backwards, almost into the water. Sara dodged her next hit, and twisted Catherine into a kind of a cart wheel into the water. Sara flung herself off Greg's shoulders and fell into the cool water. She came back up laughing, "ha-ha! We beat you!" she said arrogantly to Catherine and Warrick.

"That's just because you cheated!" said Warrick.

"whatever, your just jealous of our mad chicken fight skills." Greg said, laughing.

"In your dreams, Lab rat!" Catherine said.

"Wanna bet?" Sara challenged, as she grabbed a lime green pool noodle. Warrick, Greg, and Catherine all reached for noodles, but were whacked upside the head so they reached out blindly.

"Hey!" Shouted Greg as he was left with the bright pink noodle.

"No trade ins'!" Catherine laughed, only to get smacked by Warrick.

"Hey—What?" Nick asked, as he grabbed a noodle as well. He hit Warrick from behind, and he laughed evilly.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Warrick yelled, turning around to hit Nick back, but missed.

And so the huge Duel began. A noodle sword-fight broke out between the CSI's. Even Grissom joined in when he saw how much fun they were all having.

Greg was creating very interesting combos of jabs and twirls as he Nick were trying not to get hit.

Grissom's face was a bright red from getting hit in the head so much.

Everyone soon tired of noodle fights, and they got out to have a drink and to eat some food. They al made their way to the hot tub, and Greg passed out the Hot Dogs and some more beer.

For an hour they all sat in the hot tub and drank. By this time Greg was on his eleventh beer, and was way past drunk. Sara, Warrick, Catherine, and Nick were feeling a little fuzzy, but hadn't gone overboard like Greg, who now slurred his words together to form sentences together that Lord knows what her was saying.

"You know, Sara," he said, a more than a little slurred, "I've been meaning to give you something for a long time..." But of course Greg was drunk, and he sauntered over to not Sara, but Girssom and gave him a smooch on the cheek.

Sara, Catherine, Warrick and Nick all howled with laughter, and Sara was laughing so hard tears came to her eyes.

'Greg, I'm over here." She said amidst laughter.

Greg looked at her and then back at who he had kissed. He screamed "HOLY CRAP!" and lunged for his beer, which he drained in three seconds.

Catherine looked over at Grissom's horrified expression. "Don't worry Sara, you'll live. At least it wasn't on the lips." She chuckled. Grissom jumped out of the hot tub and grabbed a beer out of the ice chest. He tilted the bottle back and drank until the amber liquid was completely gone. He grabbed another and made his way back to the hot tub, and sat as far away from Greg as possible.

"Hey, someone turn on the jets!" said Warrick.

"Ok, um, Low, medium, or high?" turning around to face the buttons.

"high." Warrick said, and Sara punched in the button.

Water spurted out of Sara's jet and she squealed, "Freakin' crap that hurts!" and she jumped on the ledge.

(A/N) Keep in mind this water is very pressured. Enough to reach across the hot tub and still hurt really bad.)

The water rushed toward Warrick, and he said in a very high pitched voice, "Oh Heavenly Name of God!" as he stood up out of the water, clutching where the sun shouldn't shine.

-------

**And thus ends another chapter. I wasn't sure where to stop, so I just picked a point. As always, please review!**


End file.
